


Secrets

by faustianmerman



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianmerman/pseuds/faustianmerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has secrets, and being the genius that he is, Tony is aware of that fact. God only knows the secrets the philanthropist himself has, but up until this day, secrets and who had them, never really crossed his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackRoseMyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseMyou/gifts).



> this was a really quick prompt that a friend suggested to me, and I wrote it pretty much all in one sitting, so my apologies for errors as this has not been beta'd, I do hope you enjoy though

Everyone has secrets, and being the genius that he is, Tony is aware of that fact. God only knows the secrets the philanthropist himself has, but up until this day, secrets and who had them, never really crossed his mind. In fact, more pressing matters were on the scientist's mind as to whether the package he had ordered was going to come in time for his husband's birthday. Which was in fact, today. And yet, without the help of his trusty Pepper, Tony managed to remember and buy Steve a gift...last night at around 11:34 pm.

The gift in question was the most expensive art supplies that JARVIS could search for, and ranged from most dry mediums to wet mediums along with various sketchbooks and canvases for Steve to go wild with. And as Tony rushed home from the nearest store with a birthday card in hand, he saw a package waiting on the doorstep, addressed to the Stark-Rogers household. It looked smaller than Tony thought and was a lot lighter than he expected, confused he brought it inside and set it on the table before grabbing a knife from the kitchen and cutting through the tape at the top of the parcel to open it.

It wasn't until this very moment that secrets and the fact that his husband had a big one, crossed his mind. 

Inside the box were various undergarments and thigh-high stockings. Some of the underwear were frilly, others see through, and some lace. Tony grabbed a lavender pair out of the box and held it up to his face to see what size they were; around extra extra large. While he took in the detail of the clothing, two thoughts crossed his mind; Steve was either a cross-dresser, or he was cheating on him and buying gifts for a curvy woman. He had really hoped that his husband liked to cross-dress, because he didn't know how he could handle being cheated on. 

Though, the more he thought about Steve wearing the clothing that was in the box, the more his mouth became dry, and his cock became hard. He could imagine his husband's impressive member straining against the delicate fabric, and his muscular thighs being constricted by the tight stockings, creating a small billowing of the skin over the top of the cloth. Tony began to wonder if and where Steve would stash this stuff. He wanted to breathe in the musky scent of his lover and feel the sheer panties between his fingers. 

Lost in a lust-addled haze, Tony had yet to register that Steve had in fact come home and was staring at him with his mouth agape at the sight of Tony with his new articles of clothing in hand. A small sound came from him mainly due to embarrassment and curiosity as to how the scientist would react to this newly discovered information.

“T-Tony!” 

At the sound of his name, the brunet spun around and tried to hide the panties behind his back before realizing that this wasn't his guilty pleasure, and in fact had nothing to be ashamed of really. He held up the garments wordlessly, waiting for an answer.

“I can explain...” Steve murmured as a blush crept up on his cheeks. He paused as a thought popped into his head. “Wait, what are you doing opening my packages?”

“It said Stark-Rogers on it, I figured it was the gift that I had gotten you for your birthday, so I had opened it to wrap everything.” He glanced back at the lavender underwear. “Also, purple isn't really your color.”

Steve's eyes widened as his mouth hung open before he quickly shut it. Bringing up one hand to massage the bridge of his nose, he watched with mild horror as Tony pulled out the thigh-highs and stretched them a bit. With a quick huff, he stalked over and snatched everything out of his lover's grasp before putting it back in the box. For a few long moments, Steve just stared at the box before sighing and looking back at his love with an exhausted look.

“So...you like women's underwear?” Tony broached the subject carefully, his erection waning a bit at the tension in the room. Steve nodded slowly. “If I may say, which I'm going to say it no matter what; that's extremely hot.” 

“You're not disgusted by it?” Steve asked with surprise in his voice, honestly scared at what Tony's reaction would've been. “After all, isn't it frowned upon and considered taboo?”

Tony chuckled. “Cap, today people are more accepting of once taboo things. I mean, I wouldn't go around announcing it, but it doesn't disgust me at all.” Tony smirked after a short pause. “In fact, I think that maybe you should model your new stuff for me.” His eyes had gotten dark with lust and just as quickly as it came before, his member was starting to harden once again.

The blush returned to Steve's face at the thought of modeling for someone, especially his husband. He knew he shouldn't be shy about that, but he had never shared this secret before. He quickly grabbed Tony's hand and led them to their bedroom where he pushed his husband toward the bed and disappeared into the bathroom with his garments. 

A full grin broke out on the brunet's face as he climbed on to the bed and relaxed, leaning against the headboard and slowly palming his erection through his pants. It felt like an eternity before his husband reemerged from the bathroom wearing the powder blue lace panties and black thigh-highs. At the sight Tony groaned obscenely, taking in the details of just how formfitting everything was and burning the image into his mind. 

“Wait,” Tony said as Steve started to climb on to the bed. He reached into his pocket to take out his phone and Steve whined.

“No pictures Tony!” He had in fact started to cover himself even as the brunet put the phone on the bedside table.

“Okay, okay! No pictures now...but maybe next time?” He asked hopefully as Steve realized that the threat was gone and climbed on top of his husband, nuzzling his hair.

“Maybe.” He murmured as he began to slowly grind on Tony's thigh, teasing himself with how light the movement was. Slowly, he bent his head down and captured his love's mouth with a searing kiss, nipping at the bottom lip and sucking on the other's tongue. Teeth clacked against each other as they explored each other's mouths as if it was their first time kissing. It was almost as if each romantic experience was the first one, and they found new things about each other every time. 

Tony moaned into the blond's mouth as the bigger man started to slide down the brunet's body. Nimble fingers undid the button of his jeans, and Steve leaned forward grabbing the zipper with his teeth and slowly pulled down, glancing up at Tony through his lashes, a small smile on his face. Just by Steve's foreplay alone, Tony could come, and for a minute he wondered when Cap became such a sex kitten. It must have been the panties, and Tony made a mental note to buy him more.

“Fuck, Cap. I think I want to see you come in those panties and stain them up.” Tony growled as Steve straddled him and ripped his husband's shirt open to lick a stripe up from navel to his left clavicle, nipping at skin along the way and sucking making hickeys of various hues. A soft laugh left Steve as he reached down between them and started to stroke his lover's cock slowly, agonizingly. 

“Tony,” Steve purred as he started a slow rhythm of alternating between stroking Tony's cock and grinding down to get some friction himself. “Tony, I want to feel you around me.” He moaned, his eyes falling closed as he gently tilted his head back, exposing the column of his neck, and Tony couldn't help himself but lick and bite at it, causing the blond to moan even louder.

Tony rocked up suddenly at the same time that Steve ground down and the blond keened, his head falling forward onto Tony's shoulder, panting in his ear. He couldn't handle the barely-there friction he was giving himself and Steve pulled his cock out and wrapping his hand around him and Tony and pumping faster, rocking into his own hand at the same rate that Tony was. 

But then Tony grabbed his lover's hand and pulled it away from both of them, after feeling that he was on the brink of orgasm. Before Steve could protest, Tony pushed him onto his back and reached over to the bedside table and pulled the drawer out to get the bottle of lube. He poured some into his hand and quickly slicked it over Steve's member much to his love's chagrin.

“Tony, what the--” And before he could finish his sentence Tony began to slowly impale himself on Steve, jerking himself slowly during the process. 

“It's your birthday,” Tony breathed. “Wanna give you want you want.” Once he was fully seated on Steve's cock, he stopped and just sat there adjusting to the girth and length before moving slowly. Despite being so close to his own orgasm just from what Steve was doing earlier, he knew his lover could hold out longer, and he wanted to give Steve the most inclusive first round of birthday sex. “Gonna, gonna come soon though.” He moaned once he started to pick up the pace and jerk himself in time with his movements.

Steve bit his lip as he watched Tony ride him, seeing and feeling the tell-tale signs that his husband was about to come. He thrusted into him murmuring how he wanted to see Tony come, that it was okay. And on cue, with Steve's permission, Tony's back arched with the final landing on Steve's lap and final stroke of his cock, coming hard on the blond's stomach and over his own hand. Steve came too seconds after Tony due to him feeling the constricting and fluttering of the muscles around his cock, forcing him to orgasm and milking him through it. 

Once Tony rode out the after shocks, he regrettably pulled off Steve and landed beside him, feeling how sticky he was in various places. He sighed contentedly and stretched slightly, glancing at Steve who was smiling down at him.

“Happy Birthday, old man.” Tony murmured as he yawned.

“Oh? By the way you're acting, I'd say you're the old man here.” Steve quipped before getting up to get a cloth to clean them both up. Smiling to himself as he wet the cloth and wrung it out so that it was damp, Steve realized how fortunate he was that Tony got to the package before him. He was happy that he could share this with his husband now and not have to hide or feel shame.


End file.
